


But I Like You

by NoaVice



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, sesame street AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 11:49:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5455493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoaVice/pseuds/NoaVice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best chemistry on TV since Bert and Ernie.</p>
<p>AU where Cas and Dean are Bert and Ernie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But I Like You

Dean: Cas? Hey, Cas? Cas?

Cas: Dean, what is it? I’m trying to sleep.

Dean: Hey, Cas, did you ever think about all the things you like?

Cas: Well sure, Dean, but not now, huh?

Dean: Yeah but, just tell me something you like, Cas.

Cas: Dean, I’m trying to sleep.

Dean: Oh come on, Cas, just one. Just name one thing that you like okay? Name just one.

Cas: Alright, Dean, I’ll try.

SUNG:

I like nature

Dean: Nature?

Cas: Nature!  
I like trash TV

Dean: Trash TV

Cas: Trash TV!  
I love bees, yeah

Dean: Bees?

Cas: Love bees, oh, yes I do

Dean: Well, Cas, you know  
I don’t really like any of those things  
But I like you

Cas: Aw, Dean

Dean: I like puns

Cas: Puns.

Dean: Puns!  
Love drinking alcohol

Cas: Drinking alcohol.

Dean: Drinking whiskey!

Dean: I like frisky women

Cas: Frisky women.

Dean: Frisky women! Yes I do

Cas: Well now, Dean  
I’m not crazy ‘bout any of those things  
But I like you

Dean: I like to lie awake  
In bed at night and talk to you

Cas: Yeah, I know  
I like to say goodnight and go to sleep

Dean: I like to go and drive around the country in baby

Cas: Hey, Dean, you know what?

Dean: What, Cas?

Cas: I like that, too!

Dean: I like bacon cheeseburgers

Cas: Bacon cheeseburgers?

Dean: Bacon cheeseburgers!

Cas: I like PB&J

Dean: PB&J?

Cas: Yeah!  
I like Rap music

Dean: I like a classic rock

Both: Yes I do

Dean: But though I don’t always like everything

Cas: That I like

Both: Still I like you

Cas: Though I’m not too crazy about your drinking habits

Dean: Though I don’t love bees

Both: Still we’re awfully lucky  
'Cause I like you

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t9AAJvQnUTQ


End file.
